mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Mineplex Wiki:Archive/Noctyrtl
|team(s) = |interests = Running & Playing Paino|date_joined = March 2014|date_accepted = October 14th, 2016}}Noctyrtl 'is a former staff member, working on the Trainee Management team, as well as being a CMP mentor. Interview Introduction I joined Mineplex about three years ago after some friends from school first introduced me. I began to like it so much that I decided to buy my first ever rank on a server, which was Hero. Eventually, I decided to join the forums on March 16, 2014 and I began to see how amazing the community was. I didn't do much at first, I was quite silent. However, there was a point when I decided to break out of my shell and meet others, and that gave me a reason to apply for staff. I applied for Trainee in September, and I was accepted a month later on October 14, 2016. My trial went by quickly, and before I knew it, I was a Moderator. Today, I am only on one sub-team, which is TSS, but I hope to join more or even a Mod team in the future. My mentor was Geothermal, and taught me everything I needed to know to become a great Moderator; we even played Overwatch together. Goals My dream team is Trainee Management, and I hope that someday I would be able to achieve my goal. It's what I enjoy doing. I like to help others, whether it be one-on-one or in a group. I went from having questions when I was little, to giving answers and advice to those who needed me. I feel like it would be the perfect place for me, and is the main reason why I accepted the offer to become a CMP mentor in the first place. I honestly couldn't see myself on any other team but Mentoring. Technology has also been something that I have been interested in, and I think I could create a great career out of it. I'm still not sure what I would do for a job, but I believe that it would involve science or technology, or even both. ' ' Passions/interests I have been playing the piano since age 4; I've even recently picked up the guitar. I'm also quite an active person, and I used to play competitive soccer. Unfortunately, due an injury to my knee, I stopped playing soccer because my family and I were afraid I could worsen if I continue. My favorite athletic activity is running. I'm not sure if I was born like this, but I am able to sprint short distance, and endure long distance running without much problem. My fastest one-fourth mile run was around 40 seconds, and I won this race called the "Fastest Boy in (my city)" race, where we had to run a one-fourth mile. I ended up beating the second place person by 10 yards, and I ran the race in 1 minute and seven seconds. Another thing is that I live by the beach, so I also love water activities like boogie boarding and biking too. So overall, I like to spend a lot of my time outside when I'm not inside. ' ''' Fun Facts # 5 birds have pooped on me (birds don't like me). # I do competitive piano. # Another fun fact is that I have nearly 1,000 hours on Rocket League (I'm not very proud of that). # I play Tennis along with a few other smaller sports and activities. '''Credits: Noctyrtl | Provided Answers to Interview Questions RobbinK123 | Interviewer & Lead Editor JacobRuby | Editor Category:Archived staff pages Category:Staff interviews